Broken Bonds
by FlyingCow65
Summary: While asking for help to protect Othinus, Kamijjou Touma is betrayed by his friends, without a place to return the "villian" goes on the run with an Ex- Magic God on his shoulders only the Will of the Whole Misaka Netwrok and a small group of girl who are powerless can bring hope to him and the goddess at his side all while trying to protect the city *CURSES INSIDE*
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Summary: While asking for help to protect Kamijjou Touma is betrayed by his friends, without a place to return the "villian" goes on the run with an Ex- Magic God on his shoulders only the Will of the Whole Misaka Netwrok and a small pair of girl who are powerless can bring hope to him and the goddess at his side.

Academy City shined in the night, news about the Sargasso event were shown in the newspaper and screens of the city.

Some students were walking through the city and another were in the safety of their homes, in Tokiwadai Dorm, a young esper known as the number 3 the Railgun was slapped, followed by a punch to her face.

She spit blood to the floor.

"MY QUEEN PLEASE CALM DOWN!" screamed a girl who was holding back a blonde haired girl with stars on her eyes.

"YOU BITCH! YOU USELESS BITCH!" screamed Mental Out, Shokuhou Misaki, at the #3, Misaka Mikoto.

"YOU WERE THERE, YOU WERE THERE AND YOU DIDN´T HELP HIM!" for someone to see the Queen herself to raise a hand to a fellow esper was very weird.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" screamed Mikoto trying to defend herself as she was hold back by another girl with black hair and a fan on her hand.

"DON´T THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN ACADEMY CITY WHO KNOWS HIM!" growled the other girl "YOU DON¨T KNOW SHIT BOUT HIM, JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE LOST HIS MEMORIES YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM?! Don´t make me laugh… you are just like the others, only wanted to be saved by someone but when he asks for something you showed him your back" she pushed herself from the restraining girl and left the room.

"Queen where are you going?" screamed the girl who was following her

"Searching for the company with the same brain as me!" screamed the girl

"Who my Queen?"

"ME!" and with those words she slammed the door of the entrance.

"Onee-sama" the voice of another girl broke through the dorm.

A pig tailed student appeared in middle air in front of the esper.

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" said Kuroko Shirai

"He… he betrayed me first" said the girl who was holding back tears.

In another place a group of students were standing in the middle of a classroom.

"Kamijou Touma betrayed the city" said one of the students there, Fukiyose Seiri, "Ne Fukiyose-san we shouldn't bring out conclusions like these, and I bet Kami-yan must be doing these for a reason" said Aogami Pierce showing not only loyalty to his friend but hope on him as well.

"There´s no excuse to help a terrorist Aogami!" screamed the girl who threw a newspaper at him, the picture in the front showed Kamijou Touma carrying a girl on his arms.

"Kami-yan…what are you doing?"

"Nun-chan" asked another voice in the room.

Index Librorium Prohibitorium raised her head and gave her opinion.

"Touma left Academy City and decided to protect the Magic God Othinus, he is considered a traitor" her words were cold without an emotion "My organization gave my permission to stay here in order to protect the city, there´s a lot of secrets that will be revealed, if something happens to the city I will take care of it" with those words she left the classroom her happy tone was long gone.

"If someone of you sees Kamijou Touma around Academy City or outside of it, be sure to call the police or some kind of authori-"she couldn´t finish as she was being tackled by some kind of beast.

"DON´T YOU DARE!" the voice belonged to the beautiful senpai she raised her fist and slammed it on her face. Kumokawa Seria growled at her kohai.

"This fucking city is safe only because of him!"

"Senpai calm down!" screamed one of the students as she pulled her fist again.

While walking through the border of life and death, the entity known as The Will of the Misaka Network cried not for her or because of the betrayal of the friends of the Savior.

The damage was too much to control; everyone gave his back to him.

"I… I thought they would protect him /return" said the Will, she needed something to help him, something to show him that he wasn´t alone, she wasn´t happy that he had decided to save the enemy but she knew that he had a good reason to do it; after all she was a witnesses at their battle.

"That´s it /return!" maybe there was hope.

In another part of the world, in a broken ship that was floating near the Tokyo Bay a pair of youngsters were hiding inside.

"You shouldn´t have come" said the girl with a witch hat.

Kamijou Touma lifted his head from his food and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Still, only the traveler knows the pain of the traveler" said Touma with a sad smile.

Othinus couldn´t do anything but look at the ground.

A crash was heard outside of the broken ship Othinus winced at the pain of the Fairy Spell and Touma went to the door, he opened it and closed it quickly, in front of him.

Thor was waiting at the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, seems people liked Broken Bonds, this was a little idea I had in mind while writting A Certain Beautiful Memory, and this idea blocked that path so here, I really wish that Touma´s friend would help him protect Othinus, but this kind of setting is okay once in a while. Some feels here and there.

Now to answer some reviews

deathmask83: suffering will be for both sides, Touma will be more physical for I believe he matured a lot thanks to the phases, so he might sound like an oldman sometimes.

demonicmonkey88: Really? Bashing eh? some characters deserve it, but not for much time, I enjoyed writting the end of this chapter.

Guest 1; Here you go

Zeita Hikari*Gives hug* I know that feel

DsCrystalEyes: Sorry about that, It was in the moment when I was writting that, besides I think those would be the words that Misaki would say to Mikoto if she were truly angry.

Guest 2 Aogami is cool and mysterious but he seems like the guy that would protect a friend.

Guest 3: In order to create you must destroy first, Touma will not be the only one with broken bonds.

diegolz: Aqui tienes XD

**Sargasso**

"Thor?"

"I couldn´t believe it when I heard it, you helping Othinus of all the people in the world"

Touma took a different stance than his usual street fight and protected the door.

"I won´t let the city or you to take her away, I must make them understand my decision" said Touma.

Thor laughed and readied himself to attack him. "Let´s see how much do you want to protect her!" he put his hand in front of him and his thunder beam appeared, launching himself towards him he aimed at his face.

Touma took a step and put his Imagine Breaker below Thor´s beam and slapped his arm and evaded his left arm, taking him by the shirt he spun around himself and threw him at the water.

"Sorry Thor, but I can´t let you touch her" said Touma while looking at the form of the blonde below the water.

Thor shoot himself from the water and landed on the deck "Well that was interesting, that´s something that you didn´t showed in our first fight right?" Thor smiled and looked at the boy

"Great seems you are the original Kamijou Touma, question is, are you being controlled by Othinus?" said Thor with curiosity.

Touma was about to answer when the pair heard someone screaming from inside

"AUGH!" he took his sight away from Thor and screamed "OTHINUS!" he ran inside the cabin and reached for his partner in that moment Thor followed Touma and saw something that he couldn´t believe.

Touma put his hand on the chest of Othinus and the glass breaking sound was heard.

Othinus moaned at the pain and felt consciousness left her, fainting on the arms of Touma.

Sighing Touma took of her cape and put it around her, trying to keep her warm.

"A lot has happened"

"Now you are scaring me" Thor closed the door and took a seat facing Touma, "now explain" Touma looked at the Ex-Member of Gremlin

"Tell me Thor what was the purpose of Gremlin?" asked Touma as he closed some windows in the cabin of the broken ship

"Besides bringing war to Acdemy City, it was to create the Gugnir so Othinus could use it on the war"

Touma closed his eyes as if thinking his answer.

"Wrong… it was so Othinus could get her hands on Gugnir and return to her original world"

Thor opened his eyes and felt his jaw hitting the floor.

"Explain…"

"What do you know about the Phases?" for the first time in a magic conversation Kamijou Touma hold all the cards with him.

**Academy City**

It was night time and Shokuhou Misaki walked through the streets her hands still hurt from the punch that she throw at her fellow classmate but it was worthy every single time she thought about it.

Taking a detour she approached the pastry where she would enjoy her time getting information while eating her favorite cake, she pushed the door and was meet by the usual maids around the store.

Misaki took her seat on the far end of the place and asked for a chocolate cake.

"I knew you would be here" said a voice in front of her.

"#6" the figure in front of her was wearing his usual higschool uniform the same uniform as "that gentleman"

"Yea, it´s kinda hard going to school now, the no class representative has taken the news of the Imagine Breaker very bad, and "The Brain of the Director´s board" hit her, it took 4 guys to take her away from her."

"She´s not the only one, I punched the #3 the moment she entered the school"

"I guess your relationship with her will never change, could it be a rivalry with her?"

"I don´t care about her, I only care about "him"

"Yes IB out of the city hit us very strong, without him as a protection for the city, well God only knows what will happen, we are not allowed to interfere in the as that dear friend who is a spy would say "Magic Business" of the outside World"

"Could you please stop referring him as the Imagine Breaker" said Misaki getting angry ignoring the magic stuff.

"My dear Queen, at least 5 members of Hound Dog are here watching every move that you could make"

The number six put his finger on the water and raised it, 5 drops of water hang in the air and were shoot at an extreme speed hitting some "customers"

The maids stopped their routine and watched the student rise.

"Bring this message to your boss, you lay a hand on Imagine Breaker and his current partner and I will dry their families in front of them"

Members of Hound Dog left the pastry along with people that were waiting outside.

"Your ability is still as dangerous as always, why haven´t you taken the #3 place, just taking away the water from her body would be enough to beat her?"

"Why? So I get more tests done to me? No thanks, besides the New Test Rank is coming, and I heard that one of the Level 5 will be replaced"

"I guess, after all she was prey of the effect of IB"

"Yep, now on another theme between you and me I prefer you above another girl, so you have my vote in your future relationship with Imagine Breaker but…" said the number six as he looked at the menu. "but I also wish for something…"

Aogami Pierce threw his arms around his head and waved them in a funny way "I wish for Kami-yan to finish his harem route~!"

Misaki slammed her face against the table; these kinds of conversations were the reason why she always got jealous about another girl with her Prince.

**Sargasso**

"You are kidding me" said Thor who was now sweating, the current information that had been told to him was enough to make him doubt about his power.

"Wish I could, you were there, watching a team playing soccer but I was too busy trying to kill myself to bother looking"

Thor changed his gaze to the sleeping ex-god "She… she´s the real deal right?, She isn´t using Idol theory to use magic?"

"Maybe her real name was another, but I´m sure that she´s the Odin from the legend"

Thor took a moment to process the information and "I believe you"

Those words werwe the ones he wanted to hear...

Touma let out a big sigh feeling his almost non friendship bond with Thor reforming.

"What do you need for me to do?"

"Go back to the city, watch for Index and any kind of Magician that tries to attack it while I´m gone, I don´t doubt that people will take this opportunity to bring down the espers from there, besides it would bring back another WW if the magic and science side cross paths"

"What about you?" said Thor

"We´ll reach shore very close, maybe I can take refuge in Tokyo for a while, I don´t want to face my parents yet"

At the name of his parents he felt his cellphone vibrate.

1 message

From his parents, the words were simple, "_We believe in you"_ those words were enough to bring tears to Kamijou Touma, maybe things could take a better turn now.

"T-ouma..." Touma turned around and saw Othinus raising her hand at him.

_"Thats rigth... I can´t leave her" _he raised his hand at her and then...

POW something hit them.

"Othinus-chan~!" both Thor and Touma paled at the voice.

"Fefnir..." said Thor

**Academy City**

In a Certain Apartment, on the seventh floor Index the current resident of the apartment sat on the floor.

Mixed feelings inside her were fighting on her heart; betrayal and love were two of them.

She looked around the room and felt her space empty, as if someone was missing there.

Someone knocked to the door; Index looked through the window and saw her dear friend Kazakari.

"Hyouka!" smiled Index at her firend.

"Hello Index-chan, how are you?"

"Good… I think Kamijou Touma went to the bad guy's side" said Index in a natural tone.

Hyouka frowned and looked at the girl "Index-chan, tell me one thing… how would you feel If I leave you right now"

Those words were enough to paralyze the girl.

"We´ll, I would be sad"

"Now… think what you did to Kamijou-san… until you have a good answer we won´t meet anymore"

Her words were cold like ice, Index felt her heart breaking a memory appeared on her mind.

_"Touma, why are you protecting the enemy?"_

_"Because she´s my friend or something like that"_

_"Leave Touma… there´s no need for you to watch this"_

_"I can´t let you get your hands in blood Index"_

_"… I see. Are you going to betray me?"_

_"Of course not…"_

_"Yes you are, you liar…"_

His face… his face it was full of pain.

"Hyouka I"

"No words Index-chan… think on what you have done" in that single moment Kazakary Hyouka let a single tear ran from his eye, she took a step backwards and left, leaving the nun alone to her thougths.

Index kneel and cried on the door, everything was wrong.

She broke there.

**Yomikawa Apartment**

In one of the sofas of the apartment of Yomikawa one of the many clones of Misaka MIkoto sleep.

Misaka Worst dreamed of wars and batles agaisnt mythical creatures.

Opening her eyes she turned to the kitchen, the figure of Last Order was watching her.

"Ah what does the brat wants with this Misaka?" asked the youngest sister.

"Your help /return"

Worst felt her eyes pop out form her face the moment she spoke, this wasn´t Last Order

"Who are you?"

"I´m the Will of the Misaka Network"


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this, some people think I´m bashing some characters, sorry if it looks like that, but it needs to be done, they must suffer to see the good ending, I will put Thor in Academy City as his temporal replacment, something that he won´t like very much and Thor in Academy City will have his share of misfortune.**

**And a little talk with a certain person.**

**2 days ago in Sargasso**

Index looked at Touma, he was in front of Othinus protecting her "Touma what are you doing!" screamed the nun confused.

Touma just looked at Othinus who was watching him with surprise, both of them were strangers but there was one single truth in the world both of them are traveler that want to return to their own worlds.

"I´m sorry Index, I can´t let you to kill her I can´t let you bath your hands in blood" was his answer.

"Idiot" another voice Misaka Mikoto aimed her Railgun at Othinus "First Accelerator then her, I forgive you for the first one but this woman put my mama in danger" her sparks stared forming around her hand not backing even if

"So was mine Misaka, but you must understand why I can´t let you to kill her" said Touma preparing himself to counter her Railgun, compared to the Ten Black Arrows and the falling Moon a Railgun was easy to block.

"Boy"

"Birdway, please trust me, I know I´m not the brightest person in the Magic Side but you must trust me about this, Othinus has changed, I-I was there, I know it´s hard to believe." said Touma lowering his hand.

Levidnia Birdway stood there watching his actions, one moment they were facing Othinus and another he was protecting them, but… something wasn´t right.

Levidnia took a step back and left, Leesar did the same.

"Birdway… Lessar…"

The Leader of the Magical Cabal threw him a dirty look and left.

FWOOSH

Touma reacted faster and punched the Railgun from Misaka to the sky.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Barked Touma with anger at Mikoto, the Electric Princess was surprised her face showed surprise, anger and sadness at the same time.

"You… YOU IDIOT! SHE´S THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS!"

Touma dashed at Mikoto and put his hand on her chest, not touching anything important he grabbed her and swung her like a ball, using her weight as a balance he threw her all the way to the graveyard below them.

He ran and passed Index who didn´t bother to look at him.

"Tch"

Kneeling down he carried Othinus and left, the screams of the angry Esper were heard in all Sargasso.

**Academy City**

"You can leave now" said a voice in the darkness

Kumokawa Seria stepped out of it and followed the member of Anti Skill.

"Here are your things, a black cellphone, a brush and an Mp3 player" said the officer as he handed her confiscated stuff from a box, Seria took the cellphone with the brush and the Mp3 player.

The moment she stepped out from the building a car parked in front of her.

An old man wearing a suit rolled down the glass and looked at the girl in the eyes.

"Get in"

Seira followed his orders and reached for the doorknob.

Entering the car she took of her shoes.

"What took you so long?" asked the girl while closing the door.

"Well the other members of the Boards of Director wanted to keep you in a tight leash with the current situation, you left school and tried to board a plane towards Tokyo, if you excuse my language *cough*… WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" screamed Kaizumi Tsugutoshi.

"Tch you didn´t need to scream like that" said Seria who was now looking at the city while covering her ears.

"I know you are worried about him but…"

"Is he a wanted man?" asked Seria with a serious face.

"…No, the only information that we gave was that the terrorist was using some kind of Mind Control ability, but that was only on the city, the fact that your classmate found a newspaper from the outside brought more chaos, we could have controlled the fire but your little outburst in the school almost destroyed every option to retrieve the boy"

He threw a newspaper to the girl with the lines that said.

_Student from Academy City being Mind Controlled by an esper wearing "witch clothes", in order to clear any mistake Academy City has revealed that the Leader terrorist from the attack on Tokyo has taken a student from the city itself, the localization of the boy is currently unknown._

"I´m amazed at the history, what´s his current localization?"

"Unknown, the roads of Tokyo aren´t blocked so they have a better possibility to run away, it would help them and us" said the old man as he took a glass of wine from the mini fridge of the car "Really your little kouhai is quiet troublesome"

"But he´s worth every bullet"

"Indeed, problem is that we have Tokyo against us now" said Kaizumi, sighing the old man knew that his Brain would do something stupid so he contiuned "If it helps... Shokuhou Misaki left the city 4 hours ago, her current localitation is Tokyo"

This was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT?!"

"#6 acted as her bodyguard on the way to the plane, those people from Hound Dog can´t do nothing now."

**Sargasso**

To be honest, the broken ship that Kamijou Touma and Othinus took was big for at least 5 people, not for 4 overpowered beings.

Yes Kamijou Touma is in the overpowered category.

BOOM

The result was expected the door was blasted away along with Othinus and Thor, Kamijou Touma used his right hand as a shield, using the smoke as a cover he dashed towards the door tackling a young man, his strength wasn´t enough and Touma was thrown away form the ship, fearing of falling on the sea Touma tried to hang himself of something but failed, in the air he noticed something.

The sea was frozen.

A woman was waiting below them.

"DAMMIT, THOR THERE IS TWO OF THEM HERE!" screamed the boy as he landed on his back against the ice.

"Move boy, our business is with Othinus" said Hel.

"Sorry lady… if you want to get Othinus you will have to pass over my cold body"

"I see, then so be it"

Kamijou Touma and Hel clashed fist together, their fist bumped and Hel jumped making a kick drop from above, Kamijou jumped and rolled to the left side while Hel trowed ice at his feet.

Touma evaded the spikes and ran towards her, Hel raised her fist and her arm was covered in Ice slamming her fist on the ground made more spikes came out from the ground, Kamijou Touma just continued running towards her, the spikes getting closer.

"You are still very young to face a _Traveler" _said Touma while closing his eyes and putting his hand in front of him, Imagine Breaker took action and the spikes turned to cold dust.

Thor jumped evading the "fangs" of Fefnir, using his hand he applied strength on his fist and destroyed the boat.

Both magicians jumped and clashed in the air.

The just woken up Othinus evaded the strike falling outside of the deck, looking at the distance she saw it, land and… priestess waiting for them.

"Tch… Annihilatus"

**Academy City**

"Yes… yes I understand, thanks"

"Who was it onee-sama?"

"My dad, seems mother and her friend were inside a sport club, seems that they didn´t leave and manage to escape the dangers of the attack" said MIkoto with a tired smile.

"I see that´s a good thing right Misaka-san?"

"Of course, Mama is safe that´s the only thing that matters to me"

"Good also did you hear about the mind controlled student?"

"Mind controlled?"

"Yea, it´s in all the news, some people said that the boy did it on his own will and others that it´s the esper ability of that girl" said Saten getting excited at the news.

Mikoto step up and left the table

"Onee-sama?"

"Bathroom" Mikoto answered without looking at her friends.

"…. Understood"

Misaka Mikoto washed her face on the bathroom the moment Saten mentioned the boy her blood started boiling, all the hate that was supposed to be for that woman was now unto that boy too.

"Calm down Mikoto" said the girl to herself. "What happens to him now doesn´t matter to me" words that she had been spoken to herself since her return in Academy City in truth, she didn´t knew if it was true or just a lie that she told herself to feel better.

Outside the store Misaka Worst walked towards the door, she had orders from the Will of the Misaka Network, an identity that was the will of both the dead and the living Sisters, an entity far more powerful than her.

_"In order to bring back that boy, the Original must be tested /backspace"_

_"You want me to fight Onee-tama"_

_"Yes, use anything you can to pass my message /space, remember you don´t exist, don´t take that as a privilege."_

_"What about her friends?"_

_"If they are truly her friends they will understand /return"_

_"So that´s your plan"_

_"Indeed, if they understand she will see that her actions were wrong, and she will take action on protecting Kamijou-chan /escape"_

"Tch why must I do the dirty work of that person, this Misaka is not used to do the good work, in another light I get to test Onee-tama strength I wonder, If I beat her in battle does that give me the Level 5 tittle?" a smile formed on her face "Yes, that would be nice a little extra mony would be nice"

Entering the store she saw The Original coming out from the bathroom and taking a seat with her friends, seeing the pig tailed girl hugging the girl in an indecent way she approached the table from behind.

"Mua Onee-sama, I had a dream I was surrounded by thousands of you, and there was this little one so cheerful!" said Kuroko as she hugged Mikoto.

"Good thing it was a dream right Misaka-san? Oh look behind you, that girl with the pink godai looks like you!" said Saten poiting at Misaka Worst, who was already behind her sister.

"EH!" Mikoto screamed and turned around hoping it was not…

Bam

Ah kick to the chin

Mikoto flew outside of the chair and hit the ground.

"Now Onee-tama, this is not personal, you see someone came to me and asked me to do this ok?"

"Wait!" screamed Kuroko as she teleported in front of Mikoto "This is Judgament, I don´t know who you are but impersonating Misaka Mikoto even if is an older vision of herself is forbidden"

"Impersonating? I thought you had smarter "friends" onee-tama" said Worst with a smile "I´m not impersonating anyone… I´m one of her 10000 clones I´m Misaka WORST"

Mikoto felt her blood go cold, her secret was out.

"I have a message onee-tama from someone superior to Last Order in the rank within the sisters" she looked at the young esper and spoke.

_"You are a fucking hypocrite"_

**Sargasso**

In Sargasso members of Gremlin and a Japanese boy fought on thin ice that was getting near to the shore of the other side of the city.

Waiting for them members of Annihilatus along with a familiar figure.

_"Question 1: Why him?" asked a girl who was wearing a very revealing outfit_

_"Because I said so, Sasha Kruezhev" answered the woman who also was wearing a revealing uniform, it was made of leather and on her desk was a whip._

_"Answer: I owe this person my life"_

_"Again I tell you, he has sided with the enemy, kill him, that way we can put a rock at the plans of that woman"_

_Sasha kept quiet, she looked to her left trying to find help on her supervisor but she didn´t moved from there._

_Taking the papers she left._

Sasha looked around her and the priestess from Annihilatus looked back, they were here to kill them all.

Sasha couldn´t help but tremble.

"... I..." taking her tools the group rushed at the sea.

**There, Sasha has made her appearence and Misaki left Academy City to search for Touma, 4 days more till the announcament of Index, I realy hope we get a Season 3 and the cover for NT 10, I really need good news after this week. See ya soon.**

**I wonder... who should appear now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, chapter 4, it explaisn some of the mysterios of the Travelers and the intro of a certain blonde nun (love the blonde nun), I think that the second Arc migth have something like Greek Mythos or Celtic Mythos, maybe something to put a certain Necro Blonde girl.**

**Also the Semi-Redemption of two girls. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

Kamijou Touma learned one thing from the hell of the Black World, he learned how to truly fight, most of his fighting style was taken from movies and his experiences from the thugs, until the Black World.

Kamijou Touma was on the level of a Kung Fu master, a mixed martial artist and a UFC fighter, Kamijou Touma was a dangerous man, with the heart of a puppy and the mind of an old man.

Kicking the ground he dashed towards Hel, using the cold dust as cover

"Tch"

BOOM

He hit the target, Hel took a step back, but it was enough time for Touma to get close and start his counter attack.

In one of the many worlds he was the Captain of the Box Club that died at the hands of a jealous girl who saw him dating a black haired girl, needless to say that Hel didn´t stand a chance

"_Left, right, left, right, left, thorax" _Touma didn´t had the knowledge of a magician, but he had the knowledge of a true fighter, that was enough.

It looked like one of the many fighting games; Hel could only block but that wasn´t enough as Touma kicked her on the leg making the magician to fall on her knees.

"…Sorry…" Kamijou Touma raised his left arm and punched the magician on the face.

Looking back he saw Othinus as she wlaked towards the shore that was fusing itself with

Thor had his own problem, Fefnir didn´t backed down, the young boy proved to be a formidable opponent even for his current state.

"Fang after Fang, it´s that the only thing you can do?" asked Thor getting annoyed that he couldn´t get close to him.

"This is not your battle Thor!" screamed Fefnir as he landed on the ice.

"I know, but that guy has decided to save Othinus from the fate of Death, if what he does is worth something then I will help him!" punching the ice he split the land in two, with him, Hel and Fefnir on one siede and Touma and Othinus in another.

"Well meet again Kamijou Touma!" screamed Touma as he ran towards Fefnir and Hel.

Meanwhile

Othinus faced her sins in the shape of a group of priestess wearing red coats along with leather clothes, running towards her most of them conjured spells, mosto of them explosions and ligthing.; among them a little girl who looked to be 13 was slowing her pace.

Sasha Kruezhev stopped on her track while looking to the sand that was fusing with the Ice that the Magician, Hel; had created.

"Discussion: Kamijou Touma the Imagine Breaker User holds the spirit of justice on him, yet he´s helping a fugitive of the magic side escape, a magician who as Ollerus said, broke his wrist in their first meeting."

Looking at the "Magic God" she saw Touma knocking out a magician and running towards her.

"Discussion: Reason for protection unknown…" Sasha walked towards the pair of Travelers with her hammer on hand.

Touma recognized the little girl and put herself in front of Othinus as the first wave of Priestess approached the pair.

Touma acted as a barrier for every spell that they started throwing at them; meanwhile Othinus used her explosions to throw people away.

"SASHA!" screamed Touma.

The little girl stopped at her track hearing her name and

"I…"

**Academy City**

Misaka WORST smiled at the pig tailed girl in front of her.

"Look Onee-tama, this girl has more balls than you, what happened to all your affection for him in Hawaii?" said WORST while smiling.

"AHHHHH!" screaming Mikoto pushed Kuroko and tackled the older girl. Or at least she tried too.

"Look at yourself Onee-tama, even Kuro-nyan, Kinuhata-chan and 10032 could beat you in your current state" laughed the girl. Mikoto looked at Saten and Uiharu, both of them looked confused.

"You are not worth of the Rank #3, I wonder, what would your clones think, the dead I mean… one boy sacrificed his life in order to protect yours and the lives of the remaining 10000 sister and when he asks for your help you turn around and attack him… you really are… despicable, I like that, but coming from you is… gross"

With her own hands WORST pulled up Mikoto from the sweater and threw her to the ground.

"Sorry Onee-tama, I don't have special feelings for the "Savior" but one of the sisters told me to pass the message, now in a personal note" WORST looked at the girl and frowned "Where is your real strength?" with those words WORST left the store.

"Mi-Misaka-san?" asked Saten approaching the girl on the floor, Misaka laid on the ground taking a fetal position covering her ears and…

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Misaka as all the feeling inside her exploded.

**A Certain Apartment on 7 Floor**

Index laid on "her" bed with open eyes, the words than Hyouka had said broke the poor librarian.

Tears came out from her eyes memories of her time with the boy came back to haunt her.

The cat could only watch at the fragile figure of the girl who seemd to be destroying every moment she thought of him.

_"Touma Touma, I´m hungry I want to eat something"_

_"Okay okay, tell me Index-hime, what do you want to eat?" asked Touma to the girl as he finished cleaning the plates._

_"Ah let´s go eat outside let´s go to the-"_

_"Denied!" said Touma crossing his arms "This Kamijou Touma is not capable of fulfilling that wish tha you want Index, think of our money too!"_

Index felt her heart being stabbed; all those days of happiness were taking away by one single girl.

"She took him away from me…"

"Really…?"

Tsuchimikado Maika looked at the pitiful figure of Index who could only raise her eyes to look at her.

"Look at you… where was your admiration for Kamijou-san?"

"Maika…"

"Even now, Kamijou-san hasn´t changed at all, you see that boy has always put the wellbeing of others before him" continued Maika as she walked inside the room "Hasn´t he always sacrificed his time to be with you?" Index listened to the words of the maid.

"Touma… he"

"He´s fighting to save a girl from a fate worse than death, I don´t understand his reason to do it, but if Kamijou-san believes that he is doing good then he has the full support of this maid" said Maika punching her chest with proud "I know my brother would do the same for him, even betraying those that have him chained"

"…"

"He thinks I don´t know but I´m her sister, I know everything about him" with those words she left not before looking one last time at Index "Think, what has Kamijou-san done for you?"

With those words the maid in training left.

Index took a moment and...

"He... saved me..." tears came out from his eyes "What have I done..."

**Komoe´s Apartment**

"BUAAAAAAA" cried a petite girl with pink hair on her room, at her side beer cans and cigarettes tails, around her books and files about ESP powers, she was an incredible figure in the area of AIM themes, but now she was nothing more than a little girl crying for her student.

"Ah… Sensei?" asked her current roommate, a girl with pig tailed red hair looked at her with pity, Musujime Awaki, an Ex-member of GROUP, and a Level 4 with the ability Move Point.

"BUAAAA KAMIJOU-CHAN won´t be able to graduate if he keeps getting in trouble!" said the small girl throwing a tantrum

_"Really it´s that what you have to say?"_ thought Musujime as she drank form her tea, eyeing the Tv she saw the picture of a spike haired boy. _"So that´s the kind of world that you are mmm"_

**Apartment of Seiri and Aisa**

From the friends of Kamijou Touma, Himegami Aisa was the most shocked at his decision, but somehow she accepted it.

She knew very well that the decision of the boy was the right one. A long time ago when she traveled with Aureolus Izzard the term _Magic God_ was within the options to save the nun, but that was only a speculation, in the present this Magic God became the enemy of the world and now she was being chased, along with the boy that she admired.

But her friend was another story.

"I can´t believe that Kamijou would betray the city" said the girl while eating a plate of rice with soy sauce on it "If it were for me I would sent some members of Academy City and bring him back"

"For what?" said HImegami in her quiet voice, she was curious as to why her friend turned like this, after she had asked for information on him to send the Anti-Skill and retrieve him she was being tackled by one of their senpais, something mysterious since they didn´seem to have the relationship of friendship, maybe it was something else.

"For justice of course!" said Fukiyose leaving the plate on the table.

"You…" something was wrong, thougth HImegami, the relationship between Touma and Fukiyose was something like the responsible student vs the lazy student, but her current actions were not usual on her.

"Mmm?"

"You are a liar"

"Eh?"

"You are worried about Kamijou, that´s why you are like this?" smiled Himegami at the reaction of her friend

"I´m not worried about that idiot!" slamming her hands on the table while blushing, her face red as a tomato.

"See…" said Himegami winning the argument and smiling "Kamijou it´s always like that, I never joke when I said that he is always busy" Himegami took a deep breath and continued "Did you know about the event of the Misawa Cram school?"

"Yea what about it?"

"They abused me, doing test on my blood and… well you can guess what else"

"Himegami you?"

"They didn´t abuse me in a sexual way if that´s what you're thinking, but my blood was very interesting for them, that night, Kamijou and a Priest with red hair went to rescue the nun, there was a very powerful person there, sadly they were on different sides, in the battle I used my body to shield Kamijou from an Attack, after that I lost consciousness, the only thing I remember was a laugh and a roar"

Fukiyose kept quiet trying to digest the information.

"Kamijou, is always getting himself in problems, there was the Daihesai and there was the Ichihanaran" said Fukiyose "I just want everyone in our class to graduate togheter..."llll

On her memory she saw Touma talking with a girl with short brown hair, I touched a pole and my mind went black, I could only hear him screaming my name, I…"

"He was worried; even now you are still his friend"

HImegami walked towards her friend and hugged her.

"What I´m trying to say is, believe in Kamijou, if he has a reason to save someone then is a good reason"

"… I admit it, I´m worried about Kamijou, I… I don´t know what happened to me in school, maybe I was angry…"

"You´ve fallen for him"

"WHAT!" screamed Fukiyose blushing

"You should be careful; you have entered the Normal Girl Route B"

"Route B?!"

"Yes, I´m route A"

"ARGHHHHH" screamed Fukiyose while holding her head "I knew it, as soon as Kamijou returns I will kill him!"

Himegami smiled, there was hope even now.

**Sargasso**

Kamijou Touma clashed against the priests, he punched one in the face and sent him flying crashing with another two.

Turning around he kicked the face of one of them and grabbed him by coat throwing him towards Othinus who using a metal sick punched him like a baseball.

Sasha looked at them, their teamwork was incredible, there was no need from words.

"Kamijou-san…"

"Sasha-san, please, I know we really haven't talked to much considering our past introductions and I know you don´t have a reason to believe in me but please, trust me, Othinus isn´t bad, she´s changed, I know she must repent for what she did but we can kill her because of that!" screamed the boy while catching another priest with his hands.

Sashas stood there watching his actions, maybe he was right, there was no need for more blood, punishment was enough.

"Answer, you would need to take away her Magic Force, can you do that?" asked Sasha.

Othinus flinched, something that caugth the attention of the _Traveler_

"You know of a way?" asked the boy catching another priest and punching him on the jaw.

Othinus looked away before finally releasing a long sigh.

"A long time ago, I took my right eye on the Well of Mimir" said Othinus as she looked at the north.

"Question: Like the legend?" asked Sasha not moving from her position, priest passed by her side, moving towards the fugitives.

"It wasn´t a legend Sasha, ah sorry I can´t say very well your last name, anyway Othinus is well... how do I explain it"

"Question: You don´t believe that she is a real God, the title of Magic God is just that, a title"

"No, Othinus is the god of the legend, she was never using Idol Theory, it´s just that legend isn´t always correct" explained Touma as some of the priest got up again sighing he made a sign to Othinus who just nodded closing her eye she created an explosion around them.

Sasha didn´t care about them, she was most interested in both the Magic God and the Esper.

Her real target was Othinus, but now she didn´t knew what to do.

"Question: Do you believe that you can make everyone happy? Do you really believe that such ending is possible?"

"Yes" answered the boy.

"Answer: I see, then I will help you, but" pointing her saw at Othinus she glared at her behind her bangs "If you betray him I will personally kill you" with those words the trio left.

"So where is this Well of Mimir?" asked Touma as the trio left the beach.

"Denamark"

"..."

"Fukouda"

One of the priests saw her captain running and reached for a little piece of paper, taking it into his mouth he swallowed it and his connection begun.

A magical artifact created by Anihilatus in wich the paper read the mental information of the user and sent it towards the leader of the group.

Unkown to them Leivina Birdway and Leesar watched from afar.

"You know... I don´t care about that Magic God, she´s still a danger but my real target is Kamijou-san, If I can lure him to help England it would help our country alot" said Leesar as she used a pair of binoculars to spy on the Esper, as she said those words she licked her lips.

"I know what you really want of him, you and I are here for different reasons"

"You are not tricking anyone boss" said Mark Space from behind them "You are just worried about him"

Lessar smiled looking at the blonde who was blushing like a big tomato.

"I understand Mark, what you want me to do is kill you here rigth?"

**Anihilatus HQ**

"I see… Sasha betrayed us" said Vasilisa as she watched a white piece of paper that had the words "Captain Rogue"

The superior of Sasha looked at the sky and smiled "Good job Sasha-chan"

**Academy City**

In Yomikawa´s apartment a certain white haired boy slept on his sofa.

VRRRRR

VRRRRR

VRRRRR

"Ah fuck this" saying those words he got up and

Accelerator the #1 Esper opened his cellphone.

"Who the fuck is this?, Before you answer let me remind you that you woke me up from my daily nap and…. Hamazura?"

…

"Yea, I saw him on the news"

…

"He must have a reason, if he asks for help I will answer"

…

"Yea… me too"

…

"Think we can?"

…

"Hmp let´s wait for a while and check what he does"

**Tokyo Airport**

Shokuhou Misaki walked through the airport, she was wearing a normal outfit, a red skirt with a black sweater, her white thigh-highs and white gloves were still there.

"Now If I were to look for a black haired gentleman on the run with a criminal with him where would be the first place to look?" said the girl putting a finger to her lips.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**Some notes, I´m putting the term traveler as _traveler_ there´s a reason for this.**


End file.
